


Airports

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [49]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), airport chilis, fandom famous, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully get back from vacation.





	Airports

Prompt 11 from these setting prompts:

“I hate airports.” Scully said as they waited by the baggage claim for their luggage. Normally they didn’t check bags, being expert nomads, but for their special two-week trip to the Bahamas they packed one large suitcase.   
“Awwww come on Scully! We’ve had some good times in airports… and in restaurants at airports…” Mulder observed, nudging Scully’s shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows.   
Scully was tan, freckled and slightly pink from the sun but he could still see her cheeks darken as a small smile spread across her face, “Well that was a good time I guess…”  
“You guess?” Mulder asked moving his lips close to her ear.  
He could see the pink moving up the back of her neck and she ducked her head.  
She turned in closer to him, “A very good time.”  
And even after almost twenty years Mulder gets a small chill from the tone of her voice.  
“Hey you think there’s a Chili’s in this place?” He asked wrapping an arm around her waist.  
She let out the giggle that he’d gotten to hear so much more of on their trip.  
“We don’t need that this time. Now we have a nice big bed… And a bath…. and even a car if you’re feeling especially frisky.” Scully’s fingers trailed down his chest.   
“I’m always feeling frisky.” Mulder growled.   
“I didn’t tire you out old man?” Scully whispered back.  
“I’ll show you tired…”  
They began to kiss but Mulder spots their suitcases before it gets out of hand.  
As they leave he took her hand and kissed it, “Let’s go back to our nice big bed.”


End file.
